Some Call it Loyalty
by heartdamoose
Summary: So Severus, where does your loyalty lie.' Severus stared. 'Some call it loyalty, Ms Lestrange. I call it single mindedness.' BellatrixSeverus fluff.
1. A Dust too Thick

So…I've decided to make a small little fic, both for my amusement and many other reasons. I mean really, how many times in your life do you get to read a Bellatrix/Severus romance fic? Not very much I admit. I've decided to take a whack at it and see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever this is I'm writing.

* * *

The room was dimly let. Either because of the lack of lights, or the thick dust that moved through the air, no one could tell.

Severus Snape sat on his worn black sofa reading a book that looked ancient in both style and how the binding was fading and fraying. He peered at the book like he was not reading it, but holding it in his hands lazily.

He seemed neither bothered nor aware of the cluttered chaos around him. The room was too small for all of the objects placed on the shelves and tables, and there were still stacks of parchment and book he pain no attention to it, as if it were the clearest it had been all year.

A knock echoed through the room, despite all of the objects and dust that could muffle it. Severus looked up from his book and stared at the door with hollow eyes. He rose a single brow.

Obviously Severus Snape was not expecting visitors.

Again the door knocked. Severus stared at the door emotionlessly before putting down his book and taking out a long ebony wand slickly. He stood and stared at the door for a moment, only feet away from it now. He curled long, knobby fingers around the fading brass knob and opened the door.

"I was wondering if you would open the door," said the women as she walked in from the blistering cold as if she lived here.

Snape didn't reply for a moment. "What are you doing here, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix Lestrange turned her head to him, her silky, long black hair flipping at the movement. Her heavy lidded eyes stared at him. "Can't an old friend come and visit every now and then?"

Snape slipped his wand back into his robe pocket before sitting back down ushering her to do the same. He conjured them each a glass of blood red wine.

"What's the _real_ reason you're here?" asked Severus looking at her along the tip of his hooked nose. He ran a pale finger along the rim of his glass.

Bellatrix took a sip of her wine and pursed her lips. "Severus darling, I've come to chat. I'm bored. Narcissa if off doing her thing…there's no one to talk to. I thought you might have needed a little company." Her elegant dark eyes bore into him.

Snape blinked and took a sip of his wine. "Why did the Dark Lord send you here?"

Bellatrix stared at him confuse. "Severus, do you not trust me? This has _nothing_ to do with the Dark Lord."

Severus stared at her. "Then what does this have to do with?" he asked slowly.

Bellatrix drained the rest of her glass and stared at him. "Listen, if you don't want company then I'll leave. But you need to be more social instead of cooping yourself in this place all the time." She set down the cup and made a dramatic exit towards the door.

"Wait," said Severus putting down his glass as well. Bellatrix turned around quickly, her raven hair accenting her long face. "I guess a conversation would be…nice."

A smile peeled onto Bellatrix's face. She walked back over to the sofa and sat down again. "Don't you ever clean this place?"

"In my dictionary, this is clean. You know how busy I am, Bella."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Well then at least get a house elf. I'm surprised you can even find anything."

"I like my room the way it is."

Bella sat deeper into her seat and conjoured another glass of wine. "Sev, you're so mysterious. It's always a big puzzle with you."

Severus didn't reply.

"You know, sometimes I question who you are even loyal to."

Snape rose a single brow.

Bellatrix stared deeply at him as she leaned closer to him, eyes tracing the glass. "So Severus, where _does_ your loyalty lie?"

Severus stared, his eyes looking at her half-heartedly. "Some call it loyalty, Ms Lestrange. I call it single mindedness."

* * *

I told you this was a rather small fic, but that doesn't give you an excuse to continue on with the other two chapters, eh?

And anyway, you wanna know what happens right?

And you won't know what hit you. Let's just say that some people know me as plot-twist girl.


	2. Dark Eyed Night

Three cheers for second chapter! Huzzah!

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Cobras and Felines

* * *

The night was cold and dark. Bellatrix hugged her thick trench coat against her, the fur brushed against her face from the blistering wind. 

Her breath was shallow, making the breath smoke and curl faster from the cold. She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

The London streets where close to empty tonight.

She looked around the streets to make sure she was along before turning into a nearly pitch black alley.

Bellatrix walked quickly through the alley, arriving on the other side feeling neither flustered or nervous from the dark.

She looked around once again before stepping up a couple steps to a doorway. She took one more close look behind her before walking through the doorway effortlessly.

"You're late," said a voice from the corner of the dimly lit room.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "At least I'm here," she said hardly, taking off her coat and hanging it on the wall. She sat down on the sofa lazily.

"How is the mission?"

"Lucius, it's always the mission with you. Don't you ever think of anything else?"

Lucius turned around from where he stood and walked into the candlelight. His icy eyes burned dangerously. "That's not something you should be saying when the Dark Lord is so near."

Bella nodded seriously. "True. And as far as the mission is going, it's all systems go."

A sneer peeled onto Lucius's lips, obviously pleased. "Good. I want him dead by tomorrow."

Bellatrix froze. "Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?" She looked at him confused, many emotions crossed over er face.

"No later Bella. You know how the Dark Lord likes his jobs done. And you know his rewards."

Bellatrix stared, looking slightly puzzled. She looked up at Lucius. "But _tomorrow_?"

Lucius stared intensely. "I want him killed. You know everything will run smoothly without him."

"Yeah," said Bellatrix distantly. "But I still don't see how me killing him is crucial."

Lucius shook his head. "You know clearly why. He has disobeyed the Dark Lord. We don't know anything about him anymore. If we left him alive, it would be risking our plan."

Bella sighed. "Fine," she said nodded shortly. "Tomorrow night."

Lucius grinned as Bella stood up and got her coat. She quickly lef tth eroom without a goodbye.

"Excellent," he whispered.

* * *

The unusual amount of people knocking on his door had put Severus in a foul mood. He sighed and took in a deep breath. Putting down a shockingly long parchment, he stood up and answered the door.

Bella walked inside the room, her cheeks red and raw from the wind. She took off her coat and hung it on the wall. She then sat down on the sofa like visiting was a daily occurrence.

Severus stared for a moment before sighing and taking a seat next to her.

"Dreadful weather isn't it?" asked Bellatrix conjuring up a couple glasses of hot apple cider. She put hers down on the side table and handed the other one to Severus. Their hands touched when he grasped the glass. Bellatrix looked up at him with deep, black eyes as Severus stared back distantly. She let go of his glass quickly and fumbled with her own.

"It's rather cold for mid-fall," observed Severus swishing the liquid in his cup around. He looked around his room for a moment before looking at Bellatrix. "How about a fire?"

Bellatrix nodded gratefully, cradling the cup with gentle hands.

Severus took out his wand and pointed it at a bookshelf. The bookshelf slid to the side exposing a fireplace that was hidden behind it. He swished his wand a second time, and the wood in the fireplace erupted into smoking flame. The heat curled around Severus's face snake-like, embracing him in warmth.

"Severus," started Bella a bit hesitantly. "Have you ever really, had feelings for someone in your life?"

Snape stared at the ground for a moment before looking up at her. "Many times, Bella."

Bella nodded, taking a sip of apple cider. "Whom?"

Severus stared into the distance, his black eyes glazed over in thought. His chest rose up and down with sycronized beat as his surroundings turned into a mauve haze, blended together in a dull and gray darkness.

_Many times, Bella. _

Snape closed his eyes and looked at her, the dark pools of light that were his eyes never left hers as he put one of his knobby, elegant hands on top of her own delicate ones.

"A woman who I thought was beautiful the very first second I met her."

Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly before returning to their original heavy lidded level. She looked down at their hands, warm blood rushing through her body, before looking back up at him. Slowly, she began to lean towards him.

Snape kissed her deeply his hand that was originaly on her hands wrapped around her neck to deepen the kiss. Her lips tasted like sweet wine.

Bellatrix looked up at him as she cut off the kiss. "My heart feels the same way for you," she whispered in his ear quietly, she looked back at him and smiled weakly.

Severus cracked a small smile before wrapping her up in his arms, and kissing her sweetly again. Their surroundings were forgotten around them as they held each other tightly. The fire crackled and popped until it slowly died into a glowing ember.

* * *

The ring of a nearby clock pulled them out of their kisses. Severus quickly let her go and glanced up at the clock.

_12:00 am_

Bellatrix also gazed at the time. She looked at Severus with a weak smile. "It's late," she said standing up and dissipating her now cold apple cider. "I best get going." She turned towards the door, and went to get her cloak.

Warm hands wrapped around her hips and stopped her from her walk to the door. "Please stay," whispered a silky voice into her ear.

She turned around to meet Severus's eyes. His hands were still fastened tightly to her hips. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded, looking down at her from his hooked nose. His raven hair fell elegantly around his face as he nodded. "Positive."

Bellatrix took a sharp inhale before nodding as well. "I would _love_ to."

Severus took her hands and led her to another door. He stroked her hand as he opened the door and led her to the bed.

Bellatrix looked at Severus's back nervously. It wouldn't be long now. And then, the mission would be complete.

* * *

Hmmmm. I didn't want to change the rating. So, this is all you get. Hahaha. And a cliffhanger! I'm known for those too. Heehee.

Replies:

Silver-star-0: why yes…it is quite interesting. It took me a day to think of the plot. In Guardian of Animals, it took me life half an hour. And yet this one is only three chapters long. hahaha.

Maddevillechilde: thanks! It is pretty interesting isn't it?


	3. Single Mindedness

Sorry bout the slow update. Do you ever have those times when all of a sudden you are swamped with massive amounts of schoolwork? I was really stressed and what not.

Anway. Here is the last chapter to the fic…I hope you guys enjoy the last read.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Nor do I want to…yet.

Sorry about the incredibly short shortness

* * *

Chapter 3- Single mindedness

* * *

Severus Snape awoke the next day to the sun seeping through the cracked open windows. He squinted to stop the morning sun to get into his eyes as he took out his wand and slid the curtain closed with a tap of his wand. The room was warm and fresh from the sun and the London morning air.

Severus sat up from his bed, wrapping part of the blanket around his waste. Quickly he put on his shirt and slipped on a pair of black pants. He sat on the side of the bed for some time, staring at the wall of his bedroom with glazed eyes.

He turned around and faced Bellatrix who was still sound asleep her face to him. She held the blanket tightly against her and up to her chin. Her mouth was slightly parted in a small smile as she breathed slowly and effortlessly. Her thick eyelashes accented her dark cream face and her raven black hair that spilled over part of her face and on the pillow like tresses of moon itself.

Snape rose his hand to brush away the hair that fell over her face, but decided against it. Instead he gazed at her petite and slender body for a moment in contentment.

Bellatrix rolled over to the other side in her sleep and gave out a quiet sigh. Severus stared at her back for a moment before standing up.

One wouldn't be able to find out what Severus was thinking when he looked at her. It was a great blend of love and hate. Two opposite forces that should never be mixed together.

_So Severus, where does your loyalty lie?_

Severus walked around the bed so that he stood right in front of her. Her face was relaxed and emotionless in her sleep.

_Where does your loyalty lie?_

Severus walked to the window and opened the drapes to look out. The day was sunny and bright, but he barely squinted now. He looked around. The street was deserted of any people. A paper flew across the wind. Across the street was a rickety large house that seemed out of place in the urban streets of London. The house glimmered with red streaks from the heat of the day, or the paint, he didn't know.

Severus closed the drapes again. And turned on his heel back to Bellatrix. He itched his forearm for a moment as he looked upon her. She was beautiful in the daylight, and was elegant as any woman at night. The black sheets pressed down on her body and showed her every curve.

_My loyalty lies…_

Severus tucked one hand into his pocket and looked back at the window again. The morning sunshine seeped through the heavy curtains, making it seem to glow.

Slowly, he walked up to the side of the bed and kneeled next to her. Their faces were inches apart, and yet she did not wake. He took out his hand that was in his pocket to expose a small and slender dagger.

He examined the weapon carefully. The light from the window bounced off of it and created shining rays that made the weapon glow with sunshine. He held it up to his face to examine its every angle with keen eyes.

Slowly, he held it up horizontally to his neck, the sharp blade pressing against his neck. The cool metal made his pale skin shiver. The beams of light from the curtains that bounced onto the dagger made his face glow.

"You asked where my loyalty lied, Bellatrix," he whispered, still holding the dagger to his neck with one elegant hand.

He let the dagger go from his neck, and in one swipe slid it across Bellatrix's throat. He watched the blood flow from her neck to his bed as it began to soak and saturate.

He looked at her pale face and slighted parted mouth. "Some call it loyalty, Ms Lestrange. I call it _single mindedness."_

* * *

Hahahahaha.

Symbolism.

Replies:

Captain Cheese and Dommit: lol. I updated GOA too you know! I'm on a role here! Heehee. Thanks. And yes. Bellatrix can be likeable…dead.

Silver-star-0: yeah…this was the last chapter. And no…I haven't read any Sara Douglass books. What does she write?

Lacrymosa: oh really? That is pretty cool. Maybe I should read it sometime, eh?

Electra: Yeah…This is my first HP romance fic. Lol. No rating changes please. I'm only 15 anyway. Oh really? Well this one is the other way around then! Hahaha.


End file.
